


Bad Dreams

by gabewrites



Series: Dingdulian Drabbles [1]
Category: Wan Wan Games RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, RPF, uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewrites
Summary: A request from tumblr:"Do you think Dingdong kicks like a dog in his sleep? At first Julian is like “awww” and starts petting his head but then Dingdong starts crying in his sleep bc he’s having a nightmare about Julian being in danger or his home planet’s invasion or something :("





	Bad Dreams

It was a rare occasion that they fell asleep in the same bed. Ding Dong tended to stay awake so long he passed out in his chair or went to bed once Julian had already woken up. Besides all that, DD would badger Julian about snoring to an extent that made Julian consider buying the guy some ear plugs. Not to mention, sometimes Julian took to holding Ding Dong so tight in his sleep that he felt like he was being crushed. And sometimes Ding Dong spread himself so far on the bed that his lanky frame somehow took up all the space. 

Nevertheless, they managed to fall asleep together, Ding Dong with his face buried in Julian’s chest while Julian had an arm on his back that had traveled in circles to lull DD to sleep. Julian woke up with a smile on his face when he felt the weight of Ding Dong still resting against him. It was a nice feeling. 

There wasn’t really any pretty morning sunrise streaming in, their apartment was dark and cramped, but the light glow from the window made it so the room wasn’t pitch black. It was bright enough that Julian could look down and see Ding Dong smiling and feel him moving restlessly in his sleep. When one of the nubs on his head popped into plain view, Julian couldn’t resist the strong urge to scratch behind it with a soft chuckle. 

He stifled a deeper laugh when DD’s leg started kicking a little, as if he were a dog getting scratched behind the ear. It was cute, at least Julian thought so, and he kissed Ding Dong’s head softly. He didn’t want to wake up the sleeping beauty. He kept scratching for a minute with a smile on his face before he felt his eyes getting heavy again, ready to fall back into sleep and wait for DD to wake up.

He was about to, but he noticed that when his hand stopped, Ding Dong’s leg didn’t. Julian’s smile slowly melted into a frown, melding comfort into worry when he saw DD’s expression had shifted to something that looked like fear, his leg moving in a manner that seemed frantic. Julian sat up a little, making sure not to drop his boyfriend’s head onto the bed harshly. He let DD’s head rest in his lap, gently tapping his shoulder at first and trying not to startle him. 

“Dee, wake up.” Julian started by whispering low, hoping to gently move DD from sleep into consciousness, but he only seemed to become more distressed. Slowly, more concern took over Julian’s mind, as this time he shook Ding Dong more harshly. Still nothing. Damn heavy sleeper. “Hey, wake up!” Julian rattled DD side to side until he snapped out of it, seemed a little startled and confused. He was breathing pretty heavy.

Ding Dong had to collect his thoughts and figure out that the dream was gone, though he wasn’t yet convinced. Julian’s eyes met his, and he could feel his own eyes still teeming with panic from being stuck in the dream.

“Are you alright?” Julian gave a weak smile, hoping he had done the right thing by waking DD up. 

Ding Ding meant to say yes, to push everything to the side and get on with the day like usual, but Julian’s concerned expression mirrored that of what he saw in his dream before- DD must have really been out of it, because he didn’t feel a tear running down his face until Julian wiped it away and noticed he was shaking as well. Julian held DD’s face in his hands. “Hey, I’m right here, what’s up?” 

“Nothing-“ Ding Dong started and rolled his eyes at himself, knowing his own lie. “Not nothing, just not anything important.” He rubbed his eyes of tears and held Julian’s wrists, ready to push his hands away, but he got distracted by Julian’s eyes full of concern again. “Sometimes when I’m stressed I have screwed up dreams, and you were in danger in this one, and I don’t like seeing you scared.” Julian frowned and leaned in to give Ding Dong a nice long, gentle kiss, grounding him and letting him know that he was in real life now. Where things could be quiet and soft and calm.

The hand that found it’s way to Ding Dong’s back moved in calming circles and pulled him in closer, eventually into a hug. “Well i am here now, not getting killed or anything.” Ding Dong squeezed him tighter, not liking the thought at all. “Alright, alright, I’m safe, is that better?” Ding Dong’s soft, happy giggle vibrated into Julian’s shoulder. 

Ding Dong pulled away from the hug and kissed his man again, grabbing his face and smiling into it, still sniffling and fending off tears. His tail was wagging a little now though. “Let’s keep it that way, alright?” Julian just nodded before sinking back into bed and pulling DD back down for some lazy morning kisses.


End file.
